


Best Friend for Hire

by asweirdasiwant



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Jaskier is a fashion disaster, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweirdasiwant/pseuds/asweirdasiwant
Summary: Geralt just wants to get a beer on a Wednesday night after work.Jaskier really wants to befriend a handsome man, who always drinks alone. He goes about doing it in a very Jaskier way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	Best Friend for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this song [Best Friend for Hire by Anthony Amorim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHCLNDlo6zg) and my brain would refuse to think about anything else until I wrote a geraskier fic where Jaskier bro-serenades Geralt. Enjoy!

The bar was in a shady part of the city, but the beer was good and people here knew to mind their own business, so Geralt liked it. Going through a breakup wasn’t turning out to be what he expected. For the most part, he just missed the ordinary stuff, like drinking together and listening to Yen bitch about the pompous douches from work.

He didn’t understand why Renfri, the proud owner of this joint, decided that live music was really necessary here. The guy singing on the tiny stage in the corner had a nice voice, if Geralt was honest, it’s just the repertoire that was lacking. Right now he was singing an acoustic cover of “Don’t Start Now” by someone named Dua Lipa. Geralt really wished he didn’t know that but the guy announced it _very_ loudly. To the point where some patrons even yelled at him to shut up.

It was pretty late and the happy hour crowd was slowly dissipating to get some sleep before another mind numbing day at the office. Geralt checked his email for the millionth time, secretly wishing some emergency at work would come up so he wouldn’t have to face the sad excuse for an evening he was currently having.

No one was really listening to the guy and by the time he finished the song he seemed to realize that too, not that it discouraged him. He didn’t have a microphone, so it was probably hard to make a bunch of inebriated people to pay attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, Geralt noticed that the guy went backstage. Not that Geralt was paying attention to that weirdo. It was simply a professional habit to keep tabs on people in the room. He came back with a small guitar instead of the acoustic one he had before. Geralt was sure it had a special name but he wasn’t a musical man, he didn’t know what it was. 

“Since no one cares what I do anyway, might as well,” said the guy, tuning his tiny guitar.

He played a couple of chords to test it. 

When he started the song, he didn’t announce the name. It was probably original, Geralt thought. Not that he cared, of course. 

_“I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting alone_ _  
__And it's been 20 minutes since you’ve looked up from your phone_ _  
__Do you think that you can use a new friend?_

 _Cause I sure can…_ _  
__  
__Uhm... I'm offering”_

Geralt tensed up. He had a bad feeling about it. He slowly looked up from his phone and just like he feared that weirdo was looking straight at him. The melody was more mellow than what he was previously playing and his demeanor was more subdued. The guy was smiling at Geralt... shyly?

His voice was shaking a little but his hands were sure as he carried on.

 _“Well, I can make you soup when your throat is sore_ _  
__And I have a lot of movies so we'll never get bored_ _  
__I think I'm interesting enough to hold a conversation as long as it's not about sports.”_

Geralt felt like he was going insane. Or maybe he inhaled something trippy on the job. Wouldn’t be completely out of realm of possibility. He should just look down, let the guy know he’s not interested in… whatever it was being offered to him. He wasn't really sure. But he kept looking. At the mop of brown hair, and shy smile, and smart fingers on that stupid little guitar that Geralt couldn’t remember the name for.

 _“I'm not really close with a lot of people, and well…_ _  
__It doesn't take a lot for me to open up, as you can tell_ _  
__I think you're cool and I think I'm weird so we'll get along pretty well_ _  
__I'll stick around until the very end_ _  
__I can be your very best friend_

_or something…”_

He probably took Geralt’s attention as a sign that it was working (which he definitely shouldn’t have done, Geralt tried to convince himself) because his voice grew more confident.

 _“You can tell me secrets that I'll never share  
_ _and I'll give you advice on how to cut your hair  
_ _but don't ever let me tell you what to wear  
_ _cuz I... have a really bad fashion sense.”_

That bit Geralt wouldn’t even argue really, considering the guy was wearing a leopard hoodie, flannel pants (that were too tight to be pajamas but the pattern was unmistakable) and reflective sneakers of unidentifiable colour. Geralt really didn’t know how one dressed like that and didn’t get regularly beat up around these parts of the city.

 _“I'm not really close with a lot of people, you see  
_ _I don't like to refrain from being real, from being me  
_ _But you seem nice and I'm kind of funny so we'll make a really good team.”_

He took a deep breath as he went for the final chords.

 _“I'll stick around until the very end  
_ _And I can be your very best friend_

_… If you want that.”_

No one clapped, but even if someone did, Geralt wasn’t sure he would’ve registered it. He was looking right into the guy’s impossibly blue eyes and the world around him seemed muffled. 

He got up and walked up to the stage where this weirdo was sitting on a very flimsy stool, the mix of horror and hope frozen on his face.

“I’m Geralt. You want a beer? _”_


End file.
